AFS2E9 Inside Man
Plot A man named Tyler is haphazardly driving a truck on a deserted road. He comes up to a car and passes it. He flashes back to DNAliens loading something into the truck , building a giant arch, and growing Xenocytes. He remembers stealing the truck from under a Highbreed's nose. The truck swerves off of the road and falls off a cliff, crashing. Tyler climbs out and walks away. A man in a pickup truck picks him up and he says that the aliens did something to his mind. The man kicks him out and drives away. Tyler continues walking. At a police station, Tyler is being questioned. He claims that there is a nest of aliens and remembers Highbreed looking at a giant screen. Officers bring him to a cell, despite his insistence that he is telling the truth. An officer picks up the phone and tells someone that Tyler is there. Tyler sits on his bed and tries to remember details about himself and what happened. He yells that there are aliens and remembers the Highbreed meeting. Two officers wake him up and ask where he hid the key. One pulls out an alien weapon and demands an answer. Tyler knocks off his mask, revealing a DNAlien. Tyler flees and the DNAliens chase him outside. Kevin and the team pick him up and they drive away. Tyler asks who they are, and Ben introduces them. He is surprised to learn that the team knows about the aliens. Kevin says that he picked up a call saying that Tyler has an oscillator key. Gwen asks where he got it, but Tyler says that something messed up his memory. Ben tells Kevin to shut his lights off. He does and they drive past a large DNAlien search party. The car drives over a rock and DNAliens rush to it, but find nothing. It has pulled over behind a rock. They drive away. Kevin says that an oscillator key is for warping space. Tyler directs Kevin to where the truck crashed. They go to it. Gwen opens the truck with mana and they look inside. Ben turns into Chromastone, shocking Tyler. Chromastone blasts a hole in the side of the truck and leaps inside. He finds the key and several DNAliens. Kevin looks inside and sees Chromastone get thrown out of the truck. The DNAliens follow and attack Chromastone. They hold him down. Gwen attacks them. Two go for Tyler, but Kevin saves him. The team battles the aliens as Tyler stares at the key. Chromastone tosses DNAliens off of him. One lets a Xenocyte loose on him. Tyler remembers a Highbreed saying that it will take at least a day for the Highbreed fleet to wipe the planet clean after the jump gate, a giant arch, is completed. Chromastone pulls the Xenocyte off, unaffected, and attacks the DNAliens. He saves Kevin from a mob. The last DNAlien drives away, and the others get up and jump into the truck before the team can stop them. Chromastone turns into Ben. Tyler tells Ben what he remembered. Ben pulls off Tyler's mask, revealing him to be a benevolent DNAlien. Tyler is shocked. Ben explains that all DNAliens started as humans, and Kevin says that they use Xenocytes to transform them into DNAliens. Tyler remembers that he was told to drive the key to Los Soledad, but resisted and crashed the truck. Ben says that Tyler has been fighting against the reprogramming, meaning that all of the DNAliens are. Kevin says that they need to get the key away from there, and Tyler tears open the truck to get to it. Gwen grabs it with mana and lifts it off the truck. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur and Gwen drag the key out of the ditch. A DNAlien ship arrives and activates a laser that heads towards the team. Humungousaur grows. Kevin realizes that the laser is a tractor beam. The team flees with the key. Gwen blocks the beam. DNAliens jump down and attack the team. Tyler attacks them. Humungousaur grabs him and tells him not to sacrifice himself. Humungousaur turns into Jetray and flies at the ship. DNAliens shoot at him, but he dodges their blast and shoots the ship. The rest of the team fights the DNAliens on the ground. In the ship, Jetray asks how to shut off the tractor beam, but is attacked and thrown out of the ship. The tractor beam breaks Gwen's shield and starts to suck up the DNAliens, including Tyler, the key, and Gwen. Kevin saves Gwen. Jetray saves Tyler instead of destroying the beam, and the DNAliens escape with the key. Jetray turns into Ben. Tyler is depressed that they have lost, but Ben cures him with the Omnitrix, improving his attitude. His memory comes back and he crushes the Xenocyte that enslaves him. Ben says that it isn't hopeless, because he knows what the Highbreed are doing and where they are. Impact *The full Highbreed plan is revealed Characters Characters *Tyler *Jeff *Officers *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens Aliens *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc